Naruko the Bloodbender
by fedalovic
Summary: What would happen if the Kumo ninjas spotted Kushina's little trail of her as she was being kidnapped. Female Naruto, Suna Naruto, Older Naruto, Magnetic release Naruto. Heavy Divergence from canon due to the start.


I had written this chapter a long time ago and decided to just put this out there to see how many people wanted more of this story line.

* * *

Chapter 1

On a calm peaceful night, one can see the moon in all of its glory illuminate the night sky, to most citizens of Konohagakure it was an awe-inspiring sight to behold before falling into a peaceful slumber, however for one particular kunoichi the night was anything but beautiful, it was just a sad reminder of that terrifying night in which her family the great Uzumaki clan met its end to several neighbouring small villages.

A young Kushina Uzumaki remembered the words of her mother as she gazed upon the heavenly body.

-Flashback-

A beautiful young woman with majestic red hair was knelt in front of her 9 year old daughter, one could see the bruises and cuts that littered her body however, what stood out most were the resolve in the young mother's eyes.

"Kushina-chan, it is time for you to go to Konoha, don't worry the people there are very friendly, they have been great allies with us for decades, they will look after you, and thanks to your gifts you get to become a protector like Mito-sama".

The young girl was shaking like a leaf as tears streamed down her face, "Please don't go kaa-san, I can't do this without you, I need you." Kushina wailed as she tightly hugged her mother.

The young woman broke the hug and held onto her child firmly, she lifted Kushina's chin to get eye-contact and said "Listen to me, you are my daughter I know that you are strong, please be strong and most of all please be happy, I need you to go to Konoha and be safe, make some friends that will love you and protect you, and make sure you protect them.

Aim big, try to be the best, be Hokage and make sure nobody has to go through what you have been through, be happy my little princess".

-End Flashback-

*Crash*

The thoughts of the redhead were interrupted by sounds emanating from within her residence. Kushina drew a kunai from her pouch, and kept low and quiet so as to not alert the intruder of her position, all the while she was frantically going through several escape plans.

'The secret entry' the girl thought in relief as she swiftly opened a trapdoor from her bedroom on the ground floor and raced through the tunnel that would lead her to the forest created by the Shodaime Hokage.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she exited the tunnel, however, in that moment her guard had dropped, and she felt a hard blow to the back of her head, she only got a glimpse of a Kumo headband before she passed out.

-5 minutes later-

When Kushina came to, her hands were bound and her mouth was gagged. The ninjas led her out of the village, and she hobbled along occasionally pulling a piece of her hair out and letting it fall on the floor as a trail.

She was careful not to release too many at once or too frequently so as to not arouse suspicion, unfortunately fortune did not smile upon the kunoichi as she was tugged at roughly causing a few strands to fall out catching the jonin's attention, he then noticed the bunch of hairs in her fists, and then told one of his lackeys to check the path for red hairs.

"Hey captain, I found some hairs along the path and picked them up, the bitch must have been trying to leave a trail so that somebody would rescue her." The young chunin said.

Kushina grimaced when she saw the jonin glare at her, her heart raced as the jonin marched towards her.

*smack*

Her head flew back as a fist collided with her jaw, "So you think your smart huh bitch, well for that I am going to teach you a lesson."Just as the ninja was about to kick the young jinchuuriki his instincts flared and he swiftly took two hops back analyzing his environment. Several shuriken landed in the space previously occupied by the jonin.

*clang*

Several more kunai and shuriken seemed to come from all directions and the kumonins expertly deflected all of the incoming projectiles.

"Protect the vessel at all costs, diamond formation!" yelled the head jonin as he spotted several masked ninjas appear from the trees, he knew that somehow Konoha were aware of their infiltration and so they had less than 5 minutes to escape destroying any evidence.

*5 Kumo nin vs. 5 ANBU Konoha nin*

The Konoha ANBU remained silent as one who could only be the captain gave some hand signals, the others nodded getting the message loud and clear *flank them and stick to long range, whilst we obtain the jinchuuriki from below*.

*POV of ANBU captain*

These fuckers think that they can get away with this, I will give them an early grave and show them why you should never mess with us, we are lucky to have taken this route back to Konoha or we would never have found her.

I looked to my right and saw my men ready for action, lifting up my hands to signal the strategy #1032. They all nodded and immediately spread out as I threw two smoke bombs to the ground. As a sensor nin, I could always keep track of Kushina's special chakra. Steadily cloaking my own chakra I then threw a single shuriken before seamlessly employing the shuriken shadow clone technique and as expected a kumo nin erected an earth wall to shield them, I then took out a ball of knockout gas and threw it such that it smashed right in front of the group.

Already anticipating the use of a wind style jutsu to counter the gas I started to go through the handseals for the great fireball jutsu, when suddenly my mind screamed at me to bail out, using the chakra I had already built up I utilised the substitution jutsu. Lo and behold a kunai with a paper tag sizzling exploded in the location I had resided before.

My mind had already prepared for this, as an ANBU captain you had to be prepared for any situation with plans A-Z I will not fail my village, giving another hand signal to one of my men hidden in the forest behind the kumo nin I watched as they fired a windstyle great breakthrough, however, I smirked as my second in command through a charged kunai to blow up the user.

*thwoom*

My eyes widened as unidentified objects with paper tags were launched from a different trajectory at the wind jutsu, there was enough there to blow us all up... "BAIL, I REPEAT BAIL!" I used the head hunter jutsu to go deep underground.

*BOOOOOOM*

The thunderous sound of several explosions bellowed. I went in and out of consciousness until finally the world stopped spinning around me.

I raced out of the ground, armed with smoke bombs and kunai in hand ready to adapt to any threat. However, as I exited the ground all I could see was death and destruction, steeling my emotions I observed the scene; four big burnt patches in the tree showed that my other team members had committed suicide to prevent their bodies being analyzed for secrets.

The Kumo nins were not so lucky, their bodies were littered with kunai that were unfortunately from standard shops from Gato industries a young teen tycoon, thus it did not give away who the attackers were. I sealed up all of the weapons and bodies to be analysed later.

Running through hand seals once again I summoned some lizards to scout the area for a trail, following my summons through the trees I once again had my eyes peeled for any traps that the kidnappers may have left, weaving in between trap wires barely visible I utilised my full 10 years of ANBU experience, I, Uchiha Tatsuko would not allow the trail to go cold.

Unfortunately, whatever god was up there had other plans as the heavens opened and rain began pouring down rendering any further tracking useless.

*neutral POV*

"Fuck, damn it" exclaimed the young Uchiha sharingan pulsing, "what good is having good eyes if these things can happen right under my nose." It was times like this where he wished he had the byakugan instead, one of his men had the byakugan but sadly he was gone.

However, Tatsuko sucked it up, he had evidence to deliver, and whilst he doubts that Kumo were the ones who ended up with the young jinchuuriki, they were certainly responsible for the loss and they must pay.

*Outskirts of Konoha*

A young blond made his way to a friend in the night, he knew that she was feeling lonely and isolated in the village due to their paranoia, and he wanted to make sure that she knew that he would always be on her side as he loved her.

Minato dashed towards the Uzumaki grounds in the village, however, as perhaps the greatest prodigy to come out of Konoha his keen eyes observed the signs that a battle had occurred, namely he could not feel the ANBU presence that were always stationed around the red head's house moreover a small piece from an ANBU mask was on the ground beside his feet.

A terrible feeling weighed on his chest as he began sprinting at full speed, showing why he had broken all speed records in the academy.

A broken window on the 3rd floor indicated a possible break in as the glass went inside the building and not outside. Minato knew now that something terrible had happened, and immediately dashed towards the Hokage's office rain pouring down. "Kushina I will find you and whoever is responsible for this is as good as dead, please be okay."

*Hokage's office*

A middle aged man sighed as he was on his last bundle of paperwork to revise the ANBU recruitment program. Now whilst Hiruzen loved his job of protecting and leading his village, the hours were terrible and he was constantly overworked which strained his relationship with his family, meetings after meeting, paperwork after paperwork, running events and overseeing domestic issues as a judge was too much. The kage was about to continue his revisions when he heard a commotion outside.

"Freeze!" a voice that Hiruzen identified as one of his ANBU ordered, however, what followed put Hiruzen on edge as that same ANBU was thrown through the door. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes as he prepared for battle, until he laid eyes on the person responsible, "Minato, you better have a good reason for this." The young boy nodded whilst breathing heavily the kage noticed.

"Kushina... She's been kidnapped" the blond exclaimed.

This sent alarm bells ringing in the Sarutobi's ears, someone infiltrated the village bypassing all of the barriers and stole their jinchuuriki, without the kyuubi the power balance was ruined and more importantly the legacy of the Uzumaki their greatest ally was lost. "Are you sure, and if so have you determined the culprits?"

The blond nodded "Yes, I am positive there was a break-in inside the Uzumaki compound and evidence of a battle between ANBU and the culprits can be found including the remnants of ANBU forces, moreover, I sealed a piece of armor that I could not identify in a scroll to be observed in the forensics division."

The young academy student closed his eyes as he remembered that it had been the Uzumaki girl that he loved that had shown him how to use fuinjutsu using the Uzumaki language which was much more efficient than the Senju language that he had mastered at 8 years old.

The veteran kage took the scroll and unsealed it and his blood boiled as he identified the armor typical for Kumo jonin, however, armor alone was not enough to prove their guilt, just as he was about to head off to the forensics division both the Kage and the student tensed and prepared themselves as a figure entered the room via shunshin. They both eased up as they recognised an unmasked Tatsuko Uchiha who looked like he had gone through the works.

"Captain Tatsuko reporting for duty, Lord Third, the original mission went as planned, however, on the way back my team and I engaged a squad of elite kumo ninjas who had the ..." Tatsuko suddenly more conscious of the young blond in the room wondered why the kage had not dismissed the kid.

"... the young Uzumaki in their possession, we were in the process of recovering the girl when a third party ambushed us both killing all of the Kumo nin and the rest of my squad via self termination. Their attack disoriented me even when I was underground giving them enough time to abduct the girl. I followed their trail towards the border of the rice village however, the rain washed away any hope of further pursuit." The captain explained.

These words hit the kage deep in the gut, as whilst the kidnapping attempt by kumo was confirmed, a third party had abducted the girl and the trail was cold. Even worse, as konoha had not recovered the jinchuuriki, they could not speak about this incident as it would reveal the loss of their jinchuuriki.

Hiruzen needed a think-tank on this pronto, the veteran sighed, there goes his chance to go home before his wife falls asleep. "Biwako is going to kill me when I get home" the kage grumbled.

"Captain, inform the members of the war council that we will have an emergency meeting in 10 minutes, and Minato, I know that you have strong feelings for the girl but I should not need to remind you that we are at war, and so whilst it is vital that we recover her, we must exercise caution and ensure that we are not spreading our resources too thin."

The young prodigy nodded, until his eyes widened, "Wait!" The boy cried as Hiruzen was about to leave the room.

"What if I could strengthen the kage bunshin no jutsu with my seals prowess, Kushina taught me how to use Uzumaki seals that can extract energy from nature, and I had already invented a chakra conversion seal, this should allow the user to create long lasting clones that can be used for recon as the jutsu was originally created for." Minato explained, that way he would not only allow for the best scouts to be in multiple missions allowing them to also look for his first love Kushina, but it would give Konoha an edge in this war, he had always toyed with this idea amongst others as his hero was the late great lord second Tobirama Senju whose prowess in fuinjutsu and knowledge allowed him to invent the shadow clone jutsu, the flying thunder god technique and several other widely used techniques, the man was a genius and so Minato wanted to surpass him and not only improve Tobirama's jutsus but someday also invent his own.

Hiruzen looked at the 10 year old in shock, 'never in my life have I come across such a prodigious talent, they call me the god of shinobi, I don't know what they will call this kid if he lives long enough to fulfil his potential.'

"How long do you reckon you could achieve this by, and how are you going to test it?"The kage watched closely as he saw the young man scrunch his face up in thought looking ever the 10 year old he was.

"Hmm, I should have a draft ready for testing in two days, as I have said, I was working on it for fun before and have made a lot of progress. Having said that, I would expect that a lot of revisions to perfect it will be necessary, and a seal to prevent the copying of it is required and to ensure that a sweeping seal does not disable it, as there are many disabling seals out there." Answered the young genius, a warm feeling welling up inside as he saw the look of pride and warmth in the kage's eyes.

"Never in my life have I seen anyone as talented as you, and I have seen the lot, from Sakumo Hatake to the Sannin, it would be such a waste to have you drafted in the traditional 3 man squad of genin, how do you feel apprenticing under my top spymaster for two years before joining a normal cell, you can even try out for chunin in that timespan?" the Sarutobi proposed

"My student Jiraiya of the Sannin is a great seals master and so can help to hone your talent and as the head of our spy network would be really intrigued by your invention, he is finishing a long term mission in Amegakure and so my wife Biwako can assist you as she is a master in both Senju and Sarutobi sealing, whilst dabbling in Uzumaki sealing thanks to some notes left by Mito Uzumaki." Explained the village leader.

Minato gleamed with joy, the prospect of training under the greatest spy in Konoha would boost his chance at finding Kushina, it was a win-win situation, either Jiraiya would find her, or the Sannin would teach the necessary skills to him.

"The offer is very tempting, can I have a night to think about it?" The young Namikaze asked, drawing a smile from the kage at his responsible answer, 'yes this boy will become something special' the Hokage thought.

*Land of Wind*

Kushina stumbled along the desert floor still in bonds suppressing her chakra, she wondered whether this is how the nine tailed fox felt. The surprise of Sunagakure shinobi abducting her was fading fast as the cold desert night tuned her into survival mode.

She idly wondered if anybody would miss her, and her mind dwelt on a young blonde friend of hers 'Minato, I am sorry that I can't keep my promise.' The shinobi had tied a blind around her eyes to prevent her from knowing how to get back home, and she doubted that she could get away even if her chakra was not suppressed.

"Hey kid," a voice said "you are no longer a citizen of the leaf, you will now serve our village as a fine ninja is that clear?" the same voice spoke, and Kushina had the feeling that it wanted a clear affirmative answer and so she nodded.

"Good, then I expect there to be no problems, you will honour our leader with respect and once you have earned our trust you can become a true citizen of our village, however, the converse is true, if you act up we won't hesitate to kill you and use a different vessel to be our jinchuuriki, the choice is yours."

Kushina may not be the brightest bulb, but she knew that the translation was; 'try to escape or rebel and your dead', she was as good as a slave, however, as all ninja are effectively slaves to their villages this was not as bad as it sounds.

'LIVE' her mother's words ringing in her mind 'sorry Minato, but if I ever want to see you again I can't be reckless and need to become a ninja for this country, and when I am strong, I hopefully would not have done anything too bad to Konoha which would compromise my ability to rejoin you once again and be Hokage.'

"Enter" a firm voice proclaimed. Suddenly part of a metal wall broke down into dust revealing a door to a grand room.

At the centre of said room was a man whose presence demanded respect, as a guard removed the blindfold from her eyes, she examined her surroundings noting that the office was cozy, warm and well lit, a friendly environment completely clashing with the stern face of who could only be the sandaime Kazekage in his office. "You, what is your name child?" the kage said, his voice oozing authority.

Kushina suddenly felt as small as an ant in his presence, "My name is Uzumaki Kushina Kazekage-sama," the redhead squeeked out trying to sound as non-threatening as possible. All in the room could see how the kage's eyes lit up as he heard that this jinchuuriki was from the Uzumaki clan.

Now whilst the Uzumaki clan as a whole was nothing special, the elite did have special chakra rumoured to accomplish special feats such as healing and taming tailed beasts, and evidently for one to be chosen by Konoha to be the container of the nine tails means that she must have special chakra.

Another speciality of the clan was their advanced fuuinjutsu said to be the most efficient language of sealing; capable of sealing terrible creatures with remarkable ease. This was potentially a goldmine, however frown soon marred his face as he thought of what Konoha would do if they discovered their treachery.

The god of shinobi and Sannin would lead an army against them, and with Kiri and Takigakure breathing down their neck that would be the last thing needed. However, with the might of the one tails and nine tails, perhaps they could hold out.

However, having making an enemy of Danzo is something to be avoided and so the presence of the nine tails would be kept a secret even from the war council as one can never tell who is a spy for that sly bastard. Danzo had a fearsome reputation as being the ideal ninja, hardcore to the bone, a real badass that you did not want as an enemy as he takes ruthless to a new level. However, he was a ninja that even the kazekage could respect and that is why Konoha must never find out about this kidnapping.

"Have a seat child" Kushina heard them kage say, and so she nervously made her way to sit on a chair on the opposite side of his desk. Feeling incredibly awkward under the kage's withering stare the Uzumaki started to twitch and her eyes wondered around the room as a bead of sweat rolled off of her forehead.

'My goodness, this guy is loving every moment of making me squirm like a worm, damn egotistical bastard'ttebane.' Thought a midly annoyed Kushina. Suddenly, the kage's eyes narrowed even further and looked ready to say something finally.

"You must think that I am an egotistical bastard for making you squirm like a fish, Uzumaki-san", a conspiratorial look on the Kage's face as he accused the young girl, who had the decency to blush for being read so easily.

"Not at all Kazekage-sama, I was just wondering if there was anything that you want to know about me." The jinchuuriki improvised from the top of her head, however, from the cheeky grin of the kage she could tell he did not buy it.

"Well is there anything that you think I should know?" the raven haired man enquired with smug look on his face.

Kushina tried to remain calm however, even at 10 years old her training told her that the interrogation had begun and she had initiated it, 'talk about digging a hole, I should just keep quiet next time.' She cursed in her mind.

'To make matters worse I don't know how much they know about me, if I keep anything quiet that they know then they will say that I am to loyal to Konoha and its off with my head. However, if I blabber like a chump I will reveal all of my secrets leaving me with no trump card.'

In the end she cracked, but what do you expect from an academy student in the presence of a kage, however she did keep her competence at fuuinjutsu a secret as it would be very useful for when she advances the ranks and needs to disable whatever seal they are likely to put on her to ensure that she could not escape or reveal secrets.

* 5 years later *

Kushina did not want to admit it but she had fallen in love with Sunagakure in spite of its baking heat, she had risen up the rankings becoming a well-respected jonin, one of the youngest in the world, of course she had heard that her friend Minato had become a jonin at the age of 13, and was world renowned for his exploits devastating whole armies with his combination of shadow clones and space-time jutsu, one may not even know whether they were fighting the real deal or not, and with speed approaching the Raikage's level the flying thunder god technique was at its most devastating.

Kushina smiled as she thought about her old friend, the only one in Konoha who believed in her and was a friend to her. Sighing once again she thought of how she had at one point planned to meet up with him as a Konoha kunoichi, but now she set her sights on meeting up with him as the Kazekage, as she knew he would become the 4thHokage.

Kushina smiled as the reason for her changing her view of Sunagakure, as her fiancé appeared in the room, yes, she the so-called red-haired demoness had been tamed by the heir of the Kotoro clan, and a descendent of Reto the shodaime Kazekage.

The young man was 3 years her senior, and was known to the world as Kotoro Reto III, he was tall and well-built standing at 6 ft 1, and so Kushina would be a petit wife standing at only 5 ft 5 inches.

They had first met when Suna conducted their own mini chunin exams to test the promising genin including Kushina, she was 12 and he was already a jonin at 15 years old, though he was a few months older than she was when he became jonin.

The heir had been so impressed with her teamwork and compassion, along with her beauty due to being an early-bloomer. Thus, he had invited her over to his compound and introduced her to his clan, revealing that she was chosen as a chunin and would be a member of his squad.

The young man had been nothing but kind to her, one can even say he spoilt her, but she was not oblivious and often took advantage of his favour, as she would coax him into getting her gifts and also whenever he was angry she was able to calm her down. The feeling of being needed and accepted was never answered by anybody as strong, not even Minato, and so when she was finally of age Reto proposed to her and she accepted, that night they had gotten drunk and shagged like rabbits leading to her getting knocked up.

Yes, the demoness would now be a mother, however, she was not going to be a housewife so young'ttebane. A tingling of joy went up her spine as she thought that she would continue the legacy of the Uzumaki clan. 'Mother, I wish you could be here to see me now, I am sure my child is a girl,' the Uzumaki thought wistfully. A pair of arms encircled her and she relaxed, snuggling into the warmth of her fiancé. "What should we name our child honey?"

Reto inhaled the scent of her hair knowing that it drove her crazy, 'fresh pine, her hair smells so good', "Well if the baby is a boy, how about Naruto or Shamon after the second Kazekage. If the child is a girl, then maybe naming her after you mother or Naruto is a good move."

A cheeky smile crept on the redhead's face, "well as our child will be a girl, and I don't fancy the name Karin even if I love my mother, then Naruto is the only name that goes on the waiting list of possible names." Kushina stated. "Why do you like the name Naruto so much anyway?" the jinchuuriki enquired, she raised an eyebrow when she saw him replicate her smirk.

"Well you keep talking about how this first child of ours is going to be mischievous and hard to control, as well as a powerhouse, so I thought why not name the child Maelstrom as that is the image you give me" said Reto, and he laughed when he saw her eyes widen. "Oh you are so cute, mwah" stated the raven head cheerfully as he kissed her cheek.

*6 months later*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" an ear-piercing scream could be heard as a redhead travails with child. Only the scream was not from her but rather the poor fool of a husband that agreed to grab her hand.

"Would you be quiet Lord Kotoro, anybody would think that it is you who is giving birth here not you. This is precisely why women give birth; men are just not strong enough." The head nurse said irritably.

Reto hung his head in shame, before remembering that he was a killing machine ninja and manned up. "Kushina honey, I am here, it is going to be alright."

A tick formed on the young woman's forehead, "Shut up'ttebane, this is all you fault, I should kill you right now you... Aaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhhh... why won't she come out?" Kushina screamed.

Immediately the doctors went into action "Breathe sweetie, and push, she is crowning."

Wails could be heard as the baby exercised its lungs, "You have a beautiful baby girl" the nurse said as she handed the baby over to Kushina who had tears of joy.

"My baby girl, you are so beautiful, I am your mummy, and this weakling is your dad," humoured the young mother eliciting a chuckle from her husband. "Welcome to the world young Naruto, we love you."

Reto on the other hand was speechless, there in front of him was a tiny human, his daughter, she looked so cute and fragile, warmth filled his heart and he made a vow to be there for his daughter, to protect and cherish her.


End file.
